Olympus' New Parents
by dancingninja12
Summary: After the Second Titan War, Percy not only asked that the minor gods had cabins, the gods had to claim their children by age 13, and Hades and Hestia got their thrones, but that each god and goddess, minor ones as well, had to take in at least one child they go to Camp Half-Blood, immediately. SYOC! More info inside! Rated T for minor cursing from gods and older demigods!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Once notice spread throughout Olympus that every god and goddess had to take in a child, chaos ensured. Artemis, Hera, and Hestia looked quite guilty.

"So, has everyone chosen their child yet?" Zeus asked from his throne. Murmurs arose from the gods.

"Has anyone seen Khione?" Poseidon looked around for the cold goddess.

"I believe she's already left." Iris spoke up.

"Where's Aphrodite?" Hephaestus asked. Everyone looked around.

"She disappeared in a puff of pink perfume." Dionysus grumbled.

"Okay then let's go find our kids." Hermes mockingly cheered. All of the gods disappeared.

* * *

**Hello! I have not written a PJO fic in a while. Most headcannons and plot bunnies were a flitter in and out things. I've written this with a few helpful hints from my little sister. So, we're looking for OC's! This is an SYOC. The most I can take for each God is two children, a boy and girl, but I'd like to stick with only one. So, if you're the first one to do a child of Hades, then your character will be in my story if I like him or her. So, it's a _FIRST COME FIRST__ SERVE_ deal, get it? Remember, I need girls AND BOYS! I know most of you guys are girls, and therefore submit girls (I do the same), but please, they can't be ALL girls.**

**Okay, good. Here are the rules:**

**1. Must have a god or goddess as a parent, and ONLY ONE PARENT CAN BE A GOD**

**2. Please, no Mary-Sues, or I will not even consider it!**

**3. Follow the format I give you, I don't want any less information, but you CAN add more info, just add it in the Extra section.**

**4. The more details I get, the more likely I'll choose your character.**

**5. To make sure I know you've read these rules, put 'House of Hades' on the bottom of the form.**

**6. No memory loss backstories! It's WAY overdone and overused. Also, no children of Chaos please, again, it's overused.**

**7. If I can't read it, I won't use it. I'm not expecting you to write an application form like Rick Riordan or J. K. Rowling would, but please make sure I can read it.**

**8. You MUST PM me your application, unless you are a guest and can only review**

**9. I will update to let you know who I chose, but you must either favorite or follow me if you are a member, or somehow keep track of my story if you are not**

**My example (WILL be used in story):**

**Name: **Sylvia 'Silv' Scarlett

**Last name: **Nix

**Age: **6

**Gender: **Female

**Godly parent: **Khione, Goddess of Snow

**Personality: **Slightly cold sarcasm, witty, mischievous, often mistakened as a child of Hermes or Poseidon. Even at a young age, she has that rebel without a cause attitude.

**Appearance: **Snow White hair, icy blue eyes, navy blue sweater, white leggings, usually barefoot unless she's going out, then she wears boots. At home or at Olympus, she wears ice skates. Usually wears a silver cloak as well.

**Weapon of choice: **Bow and arrows with packs of water in them, which she can make explode on impact. she keeps a sword transformed in a snowflake necklace around her neck.

**Power: **Usually uncontrollable for her age, she finds joy in frosting things over, no matter who or what they are and who or what tells her to stop. She walks with a slight trail of ice, which she usually skids on with bare feet, or glides on for extra speed with her skates. She is resistant to cold weather and temperatures, and can make it hail, snow, or ice water. She works closely with Poseidon and his children as well. She often discovers new powers and can send icy or frost blasts.

**Fears/Weaknesses: **Heat slows her down and weakens her, and fire can make her pass out or unable to use her powers.

**Magical Objects: **Her skates boost her speed while her powers create a track of ice in front of her, controlling where she can go.

**Past: **She was born with ADHD and Dyslexia in Alaska, and her mother deemed it unsafe for her to live in a place where the gods had no power. Proving it such, she couldn't prevent Sylvia's dad from dying when he fell into the icy cold waters at work as a fishing man. Sylvia was taken in my her mother when she was six and was considered the 'baby' of Olympus, although she has proven many times that she could handle herself.

**Relations: **She is mostly close with Poseidon's daughter and Apollo's son, quite ironically.

**My Sister's example (Also will be**** used):**

**Name:** Valentina

**Last name:** Amare

**Age:** 8

**Gender:** Female

**Godly parent:** Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty

**Personality:** Always happy, cheerful, and she can be very caring and fun. Her friends say she's loving and quiet.

**Appearance:** she has long, blonde hair, light blue eyes, a red top with a belt in the center, a light pink skirt with hearts all around, and white flip-flops.

**Weapon of choice:** A cross bow that has a point shaped as a heart.

**Power:** Valerie can speak French and can also charmspeak.

**Fears/Weaknesses:** Valerie grows weaker as hate spreads, and she's afraid of ugly and Unmatching outfits

**Magical Objects:** Her rose clip controls her charmspeak, which grew more uncontrollable as she grew older. Even with it on, however, she can still be very persuasive.

**Past:** Her dad was a top male model with no time for her. Aphrodite, upset with Valerie's dad having so many other affairs, decides to take her in. She is very close to Hephaestus' son, and her mother sees Silena so much in her. Growing up, she was often annoyed by her mother's boyfriend, but was close to his children. She actually was one of the few children of Aphrodite to learn to fight. She learned to fight with a dagger from her half-sister, Piper, and a crossbow from Artemis.

**Template:**

**Name:**

**Last Name:**

**Age (6-12):**

**Gender:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Weapon of Choice:**

**Power(s):**

**Fears/Weaknesses:**

**Magical Objects:**

**Past:**

**Relations:**

**Extra:**


	2. Sylvia, Valentina, and Arianna

**So Far I've Accepted:**

**Sylvia Scarlett, Daughter of Khione - **Me!**  
Valentina Amare, Daughter of Aphrodite - **My sister**  
Arianna Harper, Daughter of Hades - **Goddess. Of. Souls**  
Cynthia Heartnet, Daughter of Hestia - **Sweet Cynthia**  
Scorpius Supernova, Son of Urania - **StackofStories**  
Matthew Crane, Son of Hestia (Camper) - **Srijapto**  
Memphis Caraway, Daughter of Hephaestus - **tinkerbell427**  
Caitilin Bone, Daughter of Ares - **h3mi0ne**  
Hayden Carmen, Son of Demeter - **AceOfSpades053001**  
Lily Winks, Daughter of Nyx - **doclover**  
Adam Welsh, Son of Dionysus - **ShirlylovesPJO**  
****Madison Lumineres, Daughter of Apollo**** - **mkraemaz  
**Johnny Murphy, Son of Demeter - **Tasha Jackson  
**Kendall Malfe, Son of Hephaestus - **Strong like Donkey Kong  
**Gabriel Titus, Son of Hypnos -** FallingSunset  
**Rosalia Arcuri, Daughter of Erebus -** SlyFox17  
**Drake Mathias, Son of Eris -** xDawnx**  
Marianna Cooper, Daughter of Zeus -** The Lady Cloudy  
**Mikey Young, Son of Melinoe** - MadameAmbrose

So, please don't submit anyone with these parents! Unless it's an average camper, not someone a god is raising. And if you've already submitted one, please don't submit another. Also, I need more BOYS! PLEASE!

Still available gods/goddesses:_  
_**Olympians -** Poseidon, Hera, Hermes, Athena, Artemis.  
**Minor Gods/Goddesses - **Hebe, Hecate, Persephone, Morpheus, Tyche, Nemesis, Eros, Nike, Iris.  
**Lesser Known Minor Gods (I don't really care for these, but just some ideas)- ****  
**Erythia (Goddess of the scarlet sunset)  
Alcyone (goddess of calmness and tranquility)  
Aoide (Goddess of singing)  
Terpischore (goddess of Dance)  
Dendritius (goddess of Trees)  
Tabliope (goddess of gambling)  
Anyone else

**Btw, Heroes of Olympus never happened. The characters are still there, as well as the Romans, just not the plot.**

* * *

**Khione's POV**

Khione flew to Canada. Her daughter was so close, yet so far. Honestly, she was scared to approach Alaska. While she was allowed to enter, she knew once she did, she'd end up powerless until she left.

"For Sylvia." She told herself quietly, but firmly.

She stepped into the boarders of Alaska, feeling her powers drain away as she fell onto her feet, unable to fly any longer. Sighing, Khione walked down the street to an old apartment building. She went into an elevator and walked to a room.

She sucked in a breath and knocked on the door. A six year old girl peeked through the crack as she opened the door slightly.

"Hello?" She asked softly.

"Hello, Sylvia." Khione smiled warmly.

"Hi." She said shyly, "Who are you?"

"I'm Khione, your mother." She began.

Sylvia shook her snowy white hair. "No, mommy left a LONG time ago." She denied.

"I promise, Sylvia... but your daddy fell into the water today, and he didn't come back up." She said gently.

Sylvia suddenly glared at her. It was surprisingly creepy. "No!"

Khione wiped a tear from her eye. "I'm sorry Sylv, may I come in?"

Hesitantly, Sylvia opened the door a little wider and stepped aside.

"Sylv, did Daddy tell you stories?" She asked softly.

Sylvia nodded. "H-he tells me stories about Greece."

Khione smiled slightly. "Did he tell you about the snow goddess?"

"Mm hmm. But she doesn't have many stories." Sylvia frowned.

"No, she doesn't. Can I tell you a secret?" She coaxed.

Sylvia nodded excitedly.

"I'm Khione, the goddess of Snow." She said.

Sylvia's eyes widened, icy blues shining brilliantly. "Really?!"

"Yes, and those stories are true, you're my daughter."

"A demigod?" She asked.

Khione, slightly taken aback at her knowledge, nodded. "Yes, and I'm here to take you home."

Sylvia bit her lip. "How do I know you're not lying?"

Khione frowned, thinking. "I'd show you my powers, but we're in Alaska. I didn't want you guys to live in Alaska."

"Why not?"

"Well, because gods don't control here. We control the mainland America now."

Sylvia giggled. "The GREEK gods live in AMERICA?"

Khione couldn't help but crack a smile. "It was Zeus' idea. Let me guess, you've had your experience with snow, ice, frost. Maybe you're the best at ice skating, sledding, and always win snowball fights with your friends?"

Sylvia's eyes widened. "Yes."

"And you make awesome snow forts and snowmen, and you're afraid of fire and hot things."

Sylvia nodded, bewildered.

"Maybe you've made a few mistakes, gotten a bit scared or excited and suddenly, things froze around you or it started snowing."

Sylvia suddenly blushed. "I-I accidentally froze my teacher to her seat last week because I was nervous about my Show-and-Tell."

Khione laughed. "I can help you control it, and protect you. When you get a little older, those monsters from the Greek myths come after you."

Sylvia looked surprised. But not scared. Khione breathed a sigh of relief. She truly was her daughter.

**Aphrodite's POV**

She wanted to shriek in fury at seeing one of her many lovers ignore her daughter. Despite having never been loyal to one man, she cared deeply for every one of her children.

Of course, top model Tyler Amare didn't know his daughter's mother was the goddess of love and beauty herself, but it still didn't make it right.

Aphrodite frowned, and decided. Valentina Amare would be the one she'd take, she decided with a happy smile. Though, she worried Val would be taken aback by her mother's sudden appearance, and thought it may be better to take someone closer to her age.

The goddess of love flashed down to Camp Half-Blood. In her own cabin. Piper McLean sat on her bed, sharpening her knife with a bored expression on her face. The rest of her siblings were in the other room, putting on make-up and stuff. Even the guys watched with fascination.

"Hi Piper!" She practically beamed.

Piper jumped in her bed, head knocking into the top bunk. Aphrodite winced. Piper sighed and, still rubbing her head, climbed out of bed and greeted her mother. She quickly explained the situation to her.

"So can you **please** come with me to meet your little sister?"

Piper glanced at the room filled with the beauty loving girls and boys. "Yeah, sure, I've got nothing better to do."

Aphrodite squealed and made them disappear to L.A. to a modeling set. Piper and Aphrodite strolled into a changing van.

Inside, a little eight year old girl was reading a book on the couch. She had long, stringy blonde hair in a stylishly messed up fashion. Her crystal blue eyes scanned the book before looking up.

"Umm... who are you?" The eight year old asked quietly.

"I'm your mother." Aphrodite smiled.

"Right..." Valentina said softly.

"She really is." Piper told her, "Trust me, it was confusing when I found out too."

Val shrugged. "Okay. As long as I get out of here."

Aphrodite tried to keep the disbelief out of her eyes. "What? You just... don't care?"

"Nah, Daddy won't notice..." Val replied, standing up, then looked at Piper. "Who're you?" She asked curiously.

"Err... Piper McLean, your half-sister."

"Oh. What's a half-sister?"

"Well, I'm your mother's daughter, but I'm not related to your dad." She answered.

"Oh."

"C'mon." Aphrodite said, suddenly happy. She grabbed Val's hand and flashed to Olympus.

**Hades' POV**

"Artemis..." He said.

"Uncle." She greeted.

Hades took a deep breath. "I need your help."

Artemis didn't bother to cover her surprise. "What? Why would you need my help?"

"My... daughter." He admitted.

"Another child?" She asked incredulously, "I thought my father had enough children..."

"Arianna Harper." Hades continued. "Her mother put her in a foster care because she was trouble making, and I didn't find out until just now. I want t to find her, and you haven't failed a hunt."

"Why should I help you?" Artemis asked suspiciously.

"Because I am the only one who knows about your child." Hades lowered his voice.

Artemis' eyes widened. "You wouldn't-"

"I would."

Artemis glared at her uncle. "Very well, I'll find her." She disappeared, most likely off to her hunters. Hades then let his emotionless mask slip to one of pure disbelief.

He hadn't actually thought that Artemis had a child! Hades had taken a wild risk at that. "So much for promises and oaths." He sighed.

A few hours later, Artemis appeared with a girl with long, wavy, dark brown hair reaching down her mid back. She had hazel eyes and olive skin. Arianna was twelve.

"Arianna-" Hades began, but Arianna cut him off.

"KIDNAPPERS!"

"Arianna, I'm not a kidnapper!"

"LET ME GO OR I'LL-"

Hades looked at Artemis for help. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'M GONNA-" Hades winced at the violent language coming out of her mouth.

"There is now no doubt in my mind she's yours." Artemis said, a wry smile on her lips before she disappeared in a puff of silver smoke.

"Arianna, I'm your father." Hades interrupted her threats.

The young girl stared at him blankly, before snickering. "Total. Luke. Skywalker. Moment!" She smirked.

* * *

**Still looking for more OC's!**

**Name:**

**Last Name:**

**Age (6-12):**

**Gender:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Weapon of Choice:**

**Power(s):**

**Fears/Weaknesses:**

**Magical Objects:**

**Past:**

**Relations:**

**Extra:**


End file.
